


Ghost of four seasons

by IcedFairy



Category: Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedFairy/pseuds/IcedFairy





	Ghost of four seasons

Ice forms on the glass  
Now pacing without footsteps  
Lost or forgotten

She wipes clean the window pane  
Searching the snow for a friend

The lily opens  
Butterflies flee their cocoons  
An empty mansion

Watching the blossoms falling  
A warm fleeting memory

Fireworks ascend  
A brutal dancing contest  
She still stands alone

Brief darkness turns into light  
A dance for two begins now

Sweet potatoes bake  
A strange new blue sky above  
Feelings of desire

A purple pinky string now  
She carries the tea to her

\-----  
For Kana, even if I now know the ending is off.


End file.
